Graduation
by catsncritters
Summary: RWSS SLASH - Ron needs to do something before he leaves Hogwarts for the last time. One-shot.


Graduation

**Author**: Adrienne Wolter (catsncritters).  
**Summary**: Ron needs to do something before he leaves Hogwarts for the last time.  
**Rating**: PG. This seriously does not need a higher rating. Read the warnings.  
**Warnings**: SLASH, between Severus Snape and Ron Weasley. If you notice, there is quite an age difference as well. If you don't know what slash is, you probably don't want to read this. If you do, and like it, I'd appreciate feedback. Implied HPDM slash (you decide whether he's kidding or not, I tend to think he is). Probably a few cuss words in here. A kiss.  
**Reviews**: appreciated--but not required. It's always nice to know if I have readers, though.  
**Archive**: This is archived here, and maybe on my own site (adriennewolterDOTcom/fanfiction). If you'd like to archive elsewhere, ask first.  
**Noted**: This... haha... entirely plotless, pointless piece of fluff from a dream I had, figuring I'd need practice with RWSS for a future story. I think they're rather out-of-character, dunno. ::Shrugs:: Hopefully you'll see another chapter of Switched from me soon; Side Effects was updated today.  
"---" indicates a change in the point of view.

.---.

Graduation, at last.

This was the group Severus Snape was happiest see go since the student body of his first year teaching. They'd put him through so much that he'd considered retiring at the end of this year; but no, he liked Hogwarts, for the most part, and did need the job.

The Dark Lord had been defeated less than two weeks ago and there were celebrations everywhere, even as the last Death Eaters were rounded up and executed. There had been a feast every night, and the amount of food he'd seen the children consume was almost sickening. And there was one particular group that he hadn't let fail simply because he wanted them out; of course Miss Granger had had nothing to worry about, but her dunderhead and hero friends were a different story entirely.

During his musing, he'd looked over at the two in thought, and just not realized that they were staring right back at him. Putting on a sneer, he turned his gaze to the other side of the Great Hall, even though out of the corner of his eye he could still see them watching him.

The Hall was a mess at best. The tables had been taken away since no one was using them, and the speeches had been given, so the students were all milling through the middle and saying goodbye to one another. Many of the females were crying, or shrieking, or a combination of both. Soon the other years would leave and the seventh years would have a party, and Severus would excuse himself. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was to be another student ball.

Damnit, the brats were still looking at him. Planning graduation pranks, perhaps? He snapped his gaze back to them, and saw Potter give his redhead friend what looked to be an exasperated expression. The boy gave a general wave out to the rest of the hall, then took the Weasley's shoulders and gave them a firm shake. Though certainly an amusing spectacle, the lights were dimming and it was time to escape before Albus asked him to 'mingle.'

And there was Albus now. Lovely.

He stood up sharply, pretending not to see the headmaster, and took long strides to the doors. But the old man still reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned, covering up half the irritation he was feeling.

"Severus," Albus began cheerily. There was that–decidedly evil–glimmer in the old man's eyes that Severus really did not like. "Surely you cannot be leaving quite yet?"

"Actually, that was my intention."

Albus chuckled. "Why not join the students in their graduation dance?"

A sigh. "Why? I'm sure they wouldn't want their Potions Master there to ruin a perfect evening, Albus."

A twinkle. "You'd be surprised."

And that was how Severus found himself trapped in the corner furthest from the students, brooding.

---

Ron Weasley had been suffering from quite an inappropriate crush the past several weeks.

At least, he assumed it was inappropriate. Really, it had to be... Severus Snape. He was the same sex, not to mention being twenty years older and a Slytherin bastard. Maybe watching Hermione and Remus for the past several months had made him long for something like that, but... this certainly wasn't 'something like that.' At least Hermione's crush had been appropriate, if rather odd. But it was all good, since Remus had feelings for her as well. But Snape... Ron wasn't even sure the man _could_ like anyone, let alone romantically.

And it certainly hadn't helped that the man had all but let his guard down since You-Know-Who's defeat; he actually seemed human, a fairly good teacher if somewhat strict. And now that he could drop his favouring-Slytherin act, he was actually also a tolerable teacher, as well.

"Ron?"

He looked sideways at Harry. "Er, why aren't you talking to anyone, mate?"

His friend looked slightly amused. "Well... I've actually been talking to you for the past few minutes."

Ron could feel his ears heating up. "Ehr. Sorry."

"So what's got you so untalkative?" Harry grinned at him. After a moment of silence, his face fell. "Oh. That again?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, so if you want to do anything, you better do it tonight, Ron." They both looked up at the head table. Most of the teachers were drinking punch and happily chatting amongst themselves. But Snape was looking in their direction blankly, as if in thought.

"He'll murder me," Ron said suddenly.

Harry's grin broke out again. Still watching the Slytherin head, he told his friend, "You know, he's really not all that bad. I _did_ have to work with him for the Order, you know. He's a nasty git, but he can be... er... almost nice. Considerate."

The professor seemed to notice them and gave a sneer before shooting his gaze elsewhere. Ron heard Harry scoff, but saw that the boy was still grinning when he turned back to him. "What do I do?"

"Well, you could always apparate beside him in bed," Harry suggested with a shrug.

"Can't apparate inside Hogwarts," said Hermione, who'd just brought over a cup of punch. "Why're you two stuck back here still? I left you two fifteen minutes ago in the same spot!"

Ron put his arms around his head, and they both watched him slide down the wall.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Snape."

"Ah."

"You could borrow my invisibility cloak, you know. Would be just like apparating. Just don't get it messy." Harry coughed, and Hermione elbowed him rather painfully. "But, you know, if you do something stupid at least you'll never see him again after tomorrow."

"He'll murder me!" he squeaked again, stumbling to his feet and glancing back up at the table.

Harry was exasperated. "Ron, we don't want to hear two months' worth of regrets when you don't _do_ anything!" Behind him, Hermione put a hand on her forehead and just let the two of them battle it out. "There are so many people out there," here he gave a vague wave over his shoulder, "that you could've crushed on, but you picked Snape." He shook Ron by his shoulders, sighing. "Pick another or live with it, man."

"Party's starting," Hermione told them, unnecessarily, as the lights dimmed as she spoke.

The younger students were being herded outside and the first few chords of a dance song began. Ron watched Snape try to escape Dumbledore, getting caught at the door. "He's staying for the dance, Ron," Harry told him.

"I'm going to go find Remus again," Hermione said shyly, grinning back at Harry. "Please keep an eye on him," she muttered in his ear, nodding at Ron.

"Come on, Ron, we're going to dance."

Ron looked horrified. "You and me?"

Harry choked, laughing. "No, actually, I meant you could pick some girl and I could dance with Draco Malfoy." Ron couldn't tell if his friend was serious or not.

"Er... I'd rather stay here, thanks," he told the other Gryffindor.

"Alright. I'll go find Draco then." And with a wink, Harry disappeared.

---

Getting frustrated, standing still in the corner closest to the door, Severus snuck another glance at the head table. Albus wasn't watching... he could easily....

Leaning back on the door opener, he found it to be locked. The old man would still notice if he used an unlocking spell. He sighed, glancing over at where he'd last seen the trio.

Weasley had sunk back down to a seat on the floor. His knees were in front of him, and he had buried his head in his arms on top of them. Severus raised an eyebrow. He didn't particularly want to speak to anyone, but the boy should be excused if he was just going to sit there. Certainly there were more productive things the Gryffindor could be doing, like packing. There were more productive things he himself could be doing, but Albus wouldn't hear it.

So he set out along the perimeter of the room, rather than cutting straight through the middle.

---

_Damnit, why does Harry have to be right?_

If he wanted to do anything, he _had_ to do it tonight. Or tomorrow morning, but he would be expected at breakfast. Would he really mope around for a month or two if he didn't do anything? Thinking about it, he probably would. And friends aside, it wasn't an experience he particularly wanted to go through, either.

_This is pathetic_, his head was telling him. _You've graduated. Do something. Quit sulking._

So he stood determinedly, brushing his robes off and looking over at the doors for Snape.

He wasn't there.

Well, that was just great. He set out at a quick pace, through the crowd, to the doors. Unlocking them, he slipped out, trying to remember where Snape's office was.

---

Halfway through Severus' trek around the room, the boy stood. The Slytherin head stopped, watching the boy, but the redhead didn't see him; indeed, he cut straight through the center of the room and was out the doors before he even had time to think of what to do next.

_He unlocked the doors_, he realized, and set back around the room, ready to slip out and go brood in the dungeons.

Severus slipped out unnoticed, smirking to himself. That was certainly easy enough. The hallways were deserted and dark, and he had turned into the hallway of his office before stopping.

The Weasley was in front of his office door, seemingly straightening his robes. Curious, he quietly slipped closer up the hallway so he could see. He'd left his lights on earlier, apparently, as there was a crack of light visible under the door. The boy raised a shaking hand to the door, then stopped to flatten his hair. He raised his hand again, and stopped halfway up to the door, breathing in and out slowly, trying to gather his nerves. This was when Severus, still somewhat confused, chose to clear his throat.

---

Ron, having somewhat gathered his nerves, spun around on his heel and found Snape in front of him, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed. His nerves scattered as he nervously regarded his professor, and he absently realized that they were of equal heights.

"An explanation, Mister Weasley?"

"I just wanted to... er... thank you," Ron said, mentally kicking himself. At least he wasn't stuttering.

"Oh?" The eyebrow remained raised.

"Yeah." He swallowed. "You've really helped the Order–and, uh, kept us out of trouble–"

"Somehow that doesn't seem to be something that would bring you to my office during your graduation celebration." Snape brushed past him, unlocking his quarters with a silver key and swinging open the door. He brushed a pile of papers together on his desk, and gave an impatient glance in Ron's direction; realizing he was supposed to come in, the Gryffindor hurried to do so, shutting the door behind him and feeling suddenly trapped. "Care to explain?"

"Er...." He took a seat in the chair that the man gestured to as Snape shrugged off his outer teaching robe.

"Not exactly the most comprehensible of responses." He took the paper on top of the pile, and Ron realized that he was scoring OWLs.

"I know, sir."

There were several minutes of silence, in which Ron was surprised at how quickly the man could grade the papers; he finished the pile before he even acknowledged the boy's presence again. "I'm sure your friends would like to see you back in the Hall. Surely you cannot enjoy...." At Ron's short 'no,' he stopped, frowning. "Why are you here, Mister Weasley?"

---

"Because I want to be."

Severus sighed. He had a suspicion, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant one. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You see–" Ron stopped. "Well." Scratched his head. "Yeah, I'll go." He stood quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. While he bent to pick it up, Severus stood as well.

"You didn't answer my question," he told the redhead, catching his shoulder and pretending not to notice the shiver that the boy gave. Letting go, he walked around him so that they were facing one another again, but no sooner had he done this than Ron had bowed his head, staring at the floor in shame. "Please don't tell me that you've–"

He stopped when the boy looked up, shy determination apparent on his face. "I'm sorry, but if I don't do this, I'm going to be pissed at myself for who knows how long."

It was almost in slow motion that Severus watched the boy step too close, lean forward far enough that their lips barely brushed; and while the boy had pulled back almost immediately, eyes squeezed shut, the Potions Master was rooted to the spot.

They stayed that way for several seconds.

"Did Potter dare you to do that?"

Alarmed, Weasley's eyes opened the same time his mouth did. "Of course no–"

"Good."

And they were kissing again.


End file.
